Historia De Amor
by JohanaCullen
Summary: Anthony el hijo de Bella nació con un aneurisma cerebral el cual heredo de su padre fallecido. Bella hace lo imposible porque la vida de su pequeño hijo este a salvo y viaja en busca de uno de los neurocirujanos mas reconocidos en el mundo en busca de una ayuda, ¿la lograra conseguir?
1. Chapter 1: Prologo

**Historia de Amor**

Edward Cullen un reconocido neurocirujano que conoce a Isabella Swan una madre soltera quien desesperada busca ayuda para salvar a su hijo.

Bella como es comúnmente reconocida viaja desde Forks a Londres, en busca de que este joven reconocido doctor quien junto con su padre puede curar a la pequeña razón de su existencia y lo más importante en su vida, Anthony Daniel Swan.

**Hola**

**Espero que les guste, surgió de un ataque de inspiración :D **


	2. Chapter 2: Mi bebe

**Capítulo 1: Mi Bebe**

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 22 años, soy heredera de una de las revistas más reconocidas revistas del país, Swan Editors, me gradué hace poco del California Institute of Technology (Instituto de tecnología de california) con especialidad en literatura, gracias a una beca que gané por el alto promedio con el que culmine el instituto.

Me encontraba en la comodidad de mi cuarto en la casa de mis padres la cual habia vuelto a ocupar hace dos meses a la espera del final de mi embarazo, cuando a las 4 de la mañana como se habia vuelto constumbre en los ultimos dias, me pare de mi cama lo más rápido que puede hacerlo una mujer con 37 semanas de embarazo, cuando iba llegando al baño vino una fuerte contracción.

Vamos mi amor, no le hagas esto a mama aun te falta una semana – le hable con cariño a mi bebe mientras acariciaba mi abultado vientre. Momentos después vino otra contracción más fuerte que hizo que produjera un pequeño grito, esta venia en compañía de un líquido que recorrió mis piernas.

¿Qué sucede Bella? – me preguntaron mis padres llegando a la habitación.

Llego la hora. Anthony quiere nacer ahora – le dije a mis padres lo más calmada que pude.

Rápidamente mi padre me cogio en brazos. Mientras mi madre buscaba la maleta que habíamos preparado para Tony y para mí.

Se preguntaran dónde se encuentra el papa de mi hijo, pues a James lo conocí en la universidad, el estudiaba química e iba un año más adelantado que yo, él fue mi novio durante 2 años, el dia que le dije que nos ibamos a convertir en padres, me dijo que el bebe no podría ser de él, se graduó, me olvido y por supuesto me abandono. James murio un mes despues en un accidente de transito.

Los primeros meses estaba muy asustada y no sabia que hacer, era una mujer de tan solo 21 años que ahora tendria a su cuidado a una pequeña personita que necesitaba de su total entrega para vivir, pero todo esto quedo atras, nada importo, sus temores se fueron, cuando dias despues vio por primera vez a la pequeña semillita que crecia sano y fuerte dentro de su vientre, todos sus problemas quedaron atras cuando escucho el rapido sonido del corazon de sus bebe, alli mismo se dio cuenta que no necesitaba de James, que ella se encargaria de darle todo lo que necesitara, el amor nunca le faltaria a su pequeño bebe, todo lo que fuera necesario lo haria por el.

Minutos despues cuando llegamos al hospital una enfermera se encargo de llevarme a una habitacion donde mi mama, me ayudo a cambiarme mi ropa por una de bata del hospital, mientras esperábamos a mi ginecóloga.

Hola bella, como te encuentras? - me saludo muy alegre al entrar la doctora.

Doctora Weber, me encuentro AAAHHHHH! - fui interumpida por una contraccion.

Ok, lo entiendo, con que frecuencia son las contracciones? - me pregunto mientras se alistaba para revisarme.

Cada 5 minutos aproximadamente - le conteste despues de recuperarme del dolor de la contracción.

Ok, vamos a revisar a este pequeñin a ver como se encuentra y cuantos centimetros de dilatacion tienes - me dijo la doctora Weber.

Puso el gel conductor y el ecógrafo en mi vientre y pude ver de nuevo a mi bebe.

Bueno Bella este jovencito se encuentra muy bien, falta poco para que se encuentre en posicion, tienes 3 cm de dilatacion, vendre a verte en unas horas para ver como te encuentras - me dijo mientras anotaba en mi historia clinica.

Despues de 8 horas de trabajo de parto, la necesidad de la epidural y pocas horas de descanso, por fin estaba lista para pujar.

Listo Bella, necesito que pujes cuando cuente tres y lo haras por 10 segundos - me dijo la doctora acomodandoce entre mis piernas - bien Bella, vamos a empezar.

1, 2, 3, Puja - puje con toda la fuerza que tenía sintiendo como si se desgarrara algo en mi zona pelvica - vamos Bella lo estas haciendo muy bien - me alentaba mi padre, mientras que apretaba su mano con fuerza.

Muy bien Bella respira, volveras a pujar cuando yo diga. Ahora Bella puja - puje una vez ignorando el dolor y el cansancio que sentía – 1, 2, 3, vamos Bella, sigue pujando, 5, 6, 7 ya tengo su cabeza, 9, 10, descansa.

Despues de unos minutos caí rendida y escuche el sonido más maravilloso y el único que llevaba esperando escuchar desde hace mucho tiempo, el llanto de mi hermoso hijo - Bien abuelo, ven a cortar el cordon a tu nierto - le dijo la enfermera a mi emocionado padre. – Felicidades Bella eres madre de un hermoso niño, estoy muy orgulloso de ti hija – dijo mi padre mientras besaba mi frente – Alguien quiere conocer a su mami – me dijo la enfermera mientras se acercaba a poner a Tony en mi regazo.

Cuando fue puesto en mis brazos me sentí tan completa, agarro mi dedo en una de sus pequeñas manitos y la otra la puso por encima de mi pecho, en ese momento todo tuvo sentido, todos los inconvenientes, todo lo que dolió traerlo al mundo y todo por lo que tuve que pasar había valido la pena.

Holo mi amor, - dije acariciando su cabecita - te amo nene, eres lo mas importante que tiene mami pequeño, te amo mucho mi amor.

Perdon interumpirlos, pero tengo que llevar a este pequeñín a ser revisado y tu tienes que descansar Bella - me dijo la doctora pasandole a mi bebe a una enfermera para que lo revisaran.

Un rato despues cai en un profundo sueño pensando en la maravillosa vida que tenia junto a mi bebe.

**Holaa!**

**Bueno anthony ya nacio. Esperemos a ver que le depara el futuro a este hermoso jovencito.**

**Gracias a todas las que leyeron, y en especial a Judit y supattinsondecullen por sus comentarios, espero poder actualizar lo más pronto que pueda, pero creo que me demorare porque la proxima semana tengo parciales, prometo que cuando acabe actualizare.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Gracias! **


End file.
